In the Eyes of the Beholder
by Nerwen Nenharma
Summary: CedricOC. Christianna Greenwood has been having visions all her life, always of tragedy and pain. This year, they show her the death of a friend...or more than a friend. How will she cope? Can she save him? Will she save their almost romance?
1. Cool and Crisp

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter…yadda yadda…the only thing mine is Christianna…blah blah blah…

AN: This is a revised first chapter of my first Harry Potter fan fiction. I began writing it after I saw the movie opening day. I fell in love with Cedric, who is the love interest in this particular story. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

The day dawned cool and crisp. Any Muggle looking out would suspect that there was nothing unusual to the day. However, all over Britain, hundreds of witches and wizards were making their ways, heavily backpacked and incognito, to specifically selected Portkey points. Portkeys, for those of you who are not educated in the ways of magic, are objects that magically transport a person from one place to another. On this special day, the Portkeys are transports to the Quidditch World Cup, Ireland vs. Bulgaria.

Our story begins with a young girl by the name of Christianna Greenwood in her sixth year at Hogwarts. A head of shiny brunette hair, eyes of warm brown that twinkle with a mischievous grin, full lips that easily smile, and a body of soft curves with plenty to love, she is a girl of tender-heart, intelligence, passion, and a great understanding of the world she lives in. By looking at her, you wouldn't think much. All you would see was a shy, quiet girl, but by listening to her and her many stories, you find that there is much more than meets the eye.

Reaching the foot of the hill, she looked up, made a determined face, and began to climb. Careful to not step into the many rabbit holes and or slip on the tufts of grass, she kept a steady pace, a result of years of swimming and strong legs. She reached the top, red-cheeked and out of breath.

Her friends were all ready at the top, engaged in locating the whereabouts of the Portkey. They all looked up and waved when she arrived. The Weasley's were a family of 9; poor and possibly the most pleasant people, you couldn't wish to meet another friendlier family. Arthur and Molly, the parents; Bill, Charlie, and Percy had all graduated; Fred and George, the twins; and Ron and Ginny. They all wore shabby clothes and were noticeable by their flaming red hair. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter accompanied the Weasleys. Hermione was an extremely bright young witch in her fourth year at Hogwarts, and a good friend of Christianna's. Harry Potter was another fourth year, had a head of unruly black hair and bright green eyes. On his forehead he bore a lightning bolt shaped scar, which he received from the Dark Lord Voldemort himself, after surviving the Killing Curse.

Also on the hill were the Diggorys, Cedric, and his father, Amos. Cedric was an extremely handsome boy of 17 in his sixth year, with crazy light brown hair that suck out every which-way, and eyes of clear gray, the color of the sea after a storm. He was also seeker and captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. Christianna and Cedric had been Care of Magical Creatures partners. Together, they learned about all manners of creatures, from flobberworms to hippogriffs, nifflers to unicorns. They had shared many laughs and many library hours together, and had become close friends as a result.

"Good morning, Chrissy!" yelled Fred and George Weasley together. They were sixth year twins, and Christianna's best friends, who did practically everything together. They had a knack for mischief and were always scheming up some plot. She waved at all of them in turn. Cedric flashed one of his breathtaking smiles, which Christianna returned graciously.

"Hello Chrissy, how are you today?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Why the bloody hell are you so chipper this morning? It is too early for this…" she grumbled.

"It may be early, but you always look adorable when you're tired," he said, tweaking her nose.

"Well, I suppose that helps," she said, smiling.

"Don't you remember that week when we had to get up at the crack of dawn in order to catch those faeries?" he asked, smiling widely.

"How can I forget? Getting up at 4:30 in the morning for a week is something that you remember for a while…" she said through a yawn. Cedric just laughed.

"Over here, everyone, I found it!" shouted Amos Diggory. Together, everyone huddled around a ratty old boot, touching whatever part of the molding leather object that was nearest to them, which given the circumstances was difficult, seeing how everyone was wearing a large backpack. Now, any Muggle out for an early morning stroll would think it odd that a group of 10 people, two of which were adults, were circled around an old boot.

"Three, two, one…" counted Arthur Weasley.

Immediately, Christianna was pulled up into the air, as if some invisible hook had been placed behind her navel and yanked. With a roaring of wind and a swirl of colors, the group soared through the air, banging into each other in the process. The ground came out of nowhere, and everyone landed with a thud. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric all gently floated down, a result of traveling by Portkey before. Cedric walked over to Christianna and held out a hand. She gladly took it, and was pulled to her feet in one fluid motion. She found herself looking up into his gentle eyes, which stared intently down at her. She looked away to hide her blush.

Wiping off dust and dirt, the group trekked up another hill, to meet a sight beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Christianna's jaw dropped as she gazed out on the field before her. Thousands of tents stretched out to the horizon, supporting an array of colors. In the distance, a large stadium could be seen looming over the camping grounds.

"Welcome to the World Cup," whispered Cedric into Christianna's ear. The vibrations made her giggle. She nudged him in the ribs.

"Don't make me laugh. I haven't had my coffee yet, so I cannot be held responsible for my actions," she teased.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. Before you've had your coffee, you are an incredibly disagreeable person," he teased back.

"Oh, yes, the worst kind. You have been warned. Do not forget, otherwise I shall have to hurt you," she said through a laugh.

"I shall remember then…" he began, before his father cut him off.

"Cedric, come on, our tent is this way!" Mr. Diggory said. Cedric turned towards Chris.

"I'll save you a seat, yeah?" he asked her. Chris's heart did a little flip seeing the hopeful look on his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it otherwise," she replied. He smiled, her heart did another leap, and he left, following his dad.

_What is wrong with me? Cedric is an old friend. It must be the excitement for the match that has me going…_

"Chris, are you coming?" Hermione asked. Christianna came out of her trance.

"Oh yes, sorry. Haven't had my coffee yet, what do you expect?"

"Cedric is looking rather handsome today, isn't he, Chris?" Hermione teased.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Hermione," she said sarcastically. "Come on, the tent is this way," she nodded. They both laughed, and followed the Weasleys.

Christianna and the others stood in front of an incredibly small tent, and she wondered how on earth all 8 of them would fit into such a small compartment. Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron all walked in, as if nothing was wrong. Hesitantly, Hermione, Harry, and Christianna entered, only to find themselves in what looked like an average London flat. Christianna gazed around, eyes wide in awe.

"I love magic," said Chris and Harry together. They both laughed, sharing an inside joke. Both Harry and Chris grew up as Muggles, or non-magic folk, not knowing that there was magic in the family, or that they themselves were wizards.

Harry's parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, and he was sent to live with his horrid Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley, who curiously resembled the size of a baby whale. Only on his 11th birthday did Harry come to learn of his magic bloodline.

Christianna also grew up as a Muggle, having Muggle parents. On her 11th birthday, her letter came by owl-post. She was astounded to think that she was magical. Her grandmother, however, told her otherwise. Her grandmother Rose was herself a witch, but when she fell in love with Christianna's grandfather, she renounced her powers and turned in her wand, wanting to live a normal life.

A loud boom echoed over the grounds, causing everyone to fall silent and look towards the stadium.

"Alright children, time to go. The Quidditch World Cup is starting!" said Mr. Weasley. Chris looked around in sheer excitement. They all grabbed their bags of gold, and joined the herd heading towards the stadium.

The stairs were endless. They had been climbing for ages, and they were only halfway there.

"Who let you lot in?" sneered a cold voice. Christianna spun around, coming face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. With white-blond hair that was constantly sleeked back, and eyes of cold blue, he was a cold-hearted, arrogant, venom-dripping snake. His father was worse, in every way imaginable.

"Oh, did the zoo close early tonight?" replied Christianna, in an equally distasteful voice. Draco's eyes fell upon Chrisianna, and grew wide.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Greenwood. You certainly have grown up this summer, haven't you?" Draco's eyes bore into Christianna, studying her up and down, resting on certain areas more than others.

"Leave her be, Malfoy!" said a deep voice from behind. Malfoy looked up with dark flames in his eyes.

"You best learn to keep your nose out of other people's business, Diggory." Christianna glanced over her shoulder, to see Cedric seething with anger.

"Leave her be…" he repeated. Draco took one last lustful glance at Christianna, then went to follow his father.

"Thank-you…" she whispered, her face pale.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. My skin is still crawling, and I feel sick, but I'm fine," she said, smiling weakly.

"Come on. Quidditch is the ultimate cure for any ailment," he teased. He squeezed her shoulders, and smiling, she followed her friends to their seats.

Lights, colors, zipping brooms, fireworks, screams, and amazing feats filled the night. Christianna's eyes were wide in awe and excitement. All the while, she could see Cedric looking at her out of the corner of her eye, obviously seeing is she was enjoying herself.

"Cedric certainly has been pleasant tonight, eh?" whispered Hermione in Christianna's ear. She could not help but smile.

"We've always been good friends," she replied.

"Looks like he wants to be more than just a friend…" said Hermione back, eyebrows raised.

"You think so?" asked Christianna, her heart suddenly racing. Hermione just nodded, then winked, making Christianna laugh. Finally, the match ended, with Ireland winning, but Bulgaria catching the snitch.

"There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist," croaked Ron, speaking of Viktor Krum, Bulgaria's young seeker.

"Think you're in love Ron?" teased Ginny.

"Viktor I love…Viktor I do!" chorused the twins.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you," the boys sang, as Harry joined in.

"Did you have fun?" inquired Cedric. Christianna shook her head, smiling.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life…to bad I'm hopelessly horrid on a broom," she said with slight regret. He chuckled. Together, they walked with their group until the path split.

"Well, I guess this is good-night," Cedric said, looking down at Christianna with a grin on his face.

"I guess it is. Good-night, Ced," she said through a yawn.

"Good night, Chrissy," he said, half-whispering, before leaning down and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. She looked up, surprised.

"And what was that for?"

"For just being you…" he said, smiling. "And for helping me pass Care of Magical Creatures last year."

"Well, in that case, I'll help you pass a class any day…" she said, blushing brightly. They both laughed, then went their separate ways.

* * *

R&R please…thanks! 


	2. Dark Dreams

AN: Here's my new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Review and let me know if there is anything specific you want in the story. And ideas or suggestions would be amazing. Tootles!

* * *

"Cedric gave you a kiss!" asked Hermione and Ginny together.

"Shhh…It was a goodnight kiss," whispered Christianna, trying to make them calm down. All three of them sat in their own private room of the tent, still fully clothed, excited and in no way tired.

"This is huge, Chris," said Ginny excitedly.

"Oh come on, like Cedric Diggory would ever want to date little Miss Christianna Greenwood. I am nothing compared to all the other girls who practically throw themselves at his feet every day. Have you seen Cho Chang? I heard that she fancied him, and she's a Seeker and incredibly beautiful." said Christianna.

"I think otherwise, and I've never liked Cho," said Ginny.

"Yeah, you have so much more to offer him than Cho. Plus, the way he was looking at you tonight was more than just a friendly stare," Hermione said.

"I…" began Christianna, but a loud noise from outside cause all of them to look up.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Christianna.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," laughed Ginny.

Another loud boom echoed through the night air. The girls could hear Mr. Weasley run past their room and open the tent flap.

"Merlin's beard…" he whispered. The girls looked at each other with fearful faces.

"Children, get up! We need to leave now!" yelled Mr. Weasley. One by one, they all poured out of their rooms, wide awake.

"Dad, what is it?" asked Ron.

"Deatheaters…" he hissed. All the kids looked frantically around. "And they have Mr. Roberts and his family dangling up in the air unconscious." Mr. Roberts was the kind Muggle who checked them into the camping grounds.

"What are we going to do, Dad?" asked George.

"All of you are going to head for the woods. It'll be safe there. Fred, George; Ginny is your responsibility! Go, NOW!" he yelled, before running out of the tent, wand at the ready. They all looked at each other. Ginny was crying, and ran over to Fred. Harry and Ron came over to Hermione and Christianna and gathered them up in a big hug.

"Come on guys," Christianna said, breaking from the circle. "We need to go, now! Deatheaters won't care if we're children or not. They do not discriminate between their victims…" They all nodded, and exited the tent, hands on their wands.

They were soon swept up in a mob of people, all trying to find loved ones and escape. Before Christianna knew what was happening, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry were nowhere to be seen. She was pulled along by the crowd, and frantically searched for anyone she knew. Hot tears stung her eyes, and streamed down her face. Christianna panicked. Everywhere she looked, there was smoke and burning tents, frantic people running for their lives, and chaos. She was lost in the crowd. A strong hand gripped her shoulder, spinning her around. She looked up into kind grey eyes laced with concern.

"Cedric!" she gasped.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," he said. His strong hand grabbed hers, and together they ran for the woods. Branches grabbed at them, leaving scratches everywhere. The darkness threatened to swallow them, but they continued to run. Not until the woods were silent did they stop. Looking around, they saw a few running shadows of wizards looking for friends or family.

"What now?" Christianna said through heavy breathing. Cedric looked around.

"There," he said, pointing towards a clump of bushes. They hid in the bushes, undercover and unseen. Christianna's face was cut and tear stained. She sat, blankly staring out into the darkness. She felt strong arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Cedric brought Christianna into his arms, and together they huddled against the roots of a large tree. Christianna laid her head on his chest, eyes closed.

"Chris, are you ok?" he asked quietly. She smiled into his shirt, which smelled of cotton and cologne.

"As good as I can be…how did you find me?"

"With my eyes…" he teased. She laughed a bit.

"Why were they here?" she whispered, suddenly frightened again, heart pounding.

"I don't know…" he whispered back. "Shhh…it's all right now…" he said, trying to soothe her. His hand gently rubbed her back. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. Soon, she was asleep in his arms.

_The dark sky was filled with nothing but stars. Suddenly, out of the darkness, a green light shot up out of the forest. The light grew into a skull and out of the mouth sprouted a snake. The Dark Lord's mark hovered in the sky for all to see and fear._

_They all sat in the great hall…silent. The room was filled with an impatient anxiety. Her eyes rested on an ornate box seated at the head of the hall. The box was opened and there sat a giant wooden cup. Blue flames sprouted from its wide brim, filling the entire hall with an eerie glow._

"Chris…Chrissy, wake up…" said a warm voice. She slowly opened her eyes, to find that she was not alone. Cedric was there, still holding her, but there were others as well. She sat up quickly, to find relief when friendly faces met her gaze.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Harry.

"Yeah…I found Chris and we came in here. No harm done," replied Cedric.

"And you guys?" squeaked Christianna.

"We're fine. Heard some strange voices, and that happened…" Hermione said, a trace of fear in her voice, pointing upward. All five pairs of eyes raised to look at the sky. A giant skull with a snake sprouting from its mouth glowed green in the sky. Christianna was instantly struck with terror, and gasped.

"That's his mark…" she hissed.

"Yeah, and we got blamed for it…the Ministry showed up…long story…Dad'll be wondering where we are…" said Ron. She began to tremble.

"Chrissy, what is it?" said Cedric quietly, looking at Christianna with a look of sincere concern.

"They're starting again…" she said, her voice quivering.

"What's starting?" asked Cedric.

"My dreams. I've always had dreams…Dumbledore told me they are visions of the future…I just had one, of the Dark Mark appearing…and something else…a goblet, with blue flames…" she said, scared.

"You need to talk to Dumbledore, when we get back to school," said Hermione. Christianna nodded. A twig snapped nearby, making all of them jump.

"Sorry 'bout that kids. Didn't mean to scare you," said Arthur Weasley. "You wandered off, and I came looking. Blimey, Chris and Cedric! Wondered were you two went. Glad to see that you're safe. Come on kids…we best get a'movin. Need to get an early Portkey. Your mother will be worried sick." They all got up and followed Mr. Weasley out of the woods.

Cedric kept a protective arm around Christianna, who was still shaken from her dream.

"Thank-you again," she said shyly, when they had to part ways.

"You're welcome…are you still upset about the Mark?" he asked quietly. She nodded. He gave her a hug, strong arms wrapped around her.

"Don't worry…it's alright now…" he whispered soothingly.

"Come on, Ced. I got us a Portkey!" yelled Amos Diggory.

"Coming, Dad!" replied Cedric. He looked down at Christianna, gave her one last hug, and said, "I'll see you on the train, then?" She smiled.

"Of course," was the reply. He flashed a bright grin, and they parted ways.

Christianna's deep brown eyes stared blankly out at the foggy world beyond the train. Beneath the surface of those two coffee tinted windows, a wide range of emotions whirled past; excitement, anxiety, sadness, confusion, fear. She had had no further dreams since the World Cup, but the fact that she had had them unsettled her. The door to her compartment opened and closed. Looking up, she found Hermione looking at her with concern on her face.

"Chrissy…what is wrong? You haven't said one word since you boarded the train."

"It's my dreams…" she said quietly. Hermione sat opposite her.

"You haven't had any more?" she asked anxiously.

"No, but the fact that I had them…it's not a good sign. Ever since Harry came, I've had them. They've always been omens for dark activities. Remember your first year, I had one of a man with two faces…" she began.

"Quirrel…" Hermione said.

"And second year…of spiders and snakes…" continued Christianna,

"Aragog and the basilisk…"

"And last year, of a dark dusty house, with paw prints everywhere…"

"The Shrieking Shack, and Sirius Black," said Hermione. "Well, you'll have to talk to Dumbledore as soon as you can, and see if there is anything he can do to help."

A knock sounded at the door. Both girls looked up, to see bright smiling faces peering in at them, none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They came into the room, but stopped short.

"Are you guys ok? You seem a bit tense," said Harry, looking from Hermione to Christianna.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just talking about girl stuff, you wouldn't understand," Hermione replied.

"Naw, we prolly woun't," mumbled Ron, who was munching on a chocolate frog. Soon, Christianna forgot her anxieties and joined her friends in laughing and talking about their summers.

"I'm going to go find the trolley. I'm getting fair thirsty," said Christianna, still laughing from a joke Ron had told about a troll and a hippogriff. She got up, and was soon making her way down the hallway, following the smells of pumpkin spice and licorice. She caught up to the trolley and helped herself to a rather large cup of pumpkin juice. She turned around to make her way back to the cabin, when she almost ran into a rather tall male.

"Easy there, Chris. Don't want to spill anything," teased a deep voice. Looking up, she found herself staring into two deep gentle grey eyes.

"Cedric! I was wondering when I'd see you," she said through a wide smile.

"Oh, you can never escape me," he teased, tweaking her nose.

"I thought you were up with the other Prefects?" she asked.

"I was, but then I came to see you. Told you I would see you on the train, didn't I?" he said, laughter in his voice.

"So you did. Here, do want some juice?" she asked, offering him her cup.

"Well, thank you," he said, as he took a sip.

"You're welcome…so…how was the rest of your summer?" she inquired. Soon, the two of them were linked arm in arm, walking down the corridor towards their cabin, laughing all the way.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Again, review, comment, suggest, whatever. I love input! 


	3. Fame and Fate

**AN: **Thanks to all the reviews...hope you like this one. Its kinda long, but alot of stuff happens. Ohh...drama...love it...time to grab the bag of popcorn...Enjoy!

* * *

The Great Hall was lit by hundreds of floating candles, with a bewitched ceiling looming above; tonight looking black and stormy. The newly sorted first years sat at their tables, eyes glowing brightly. Everyone's stomachs were full to the brim with the many delicious foods served at the Opening Feast. The room was filled with voices, but soon quieted when Professor Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Now that we're all settle it and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home of some very special guests as well. Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event…the Triwizard Tournament!" The room erupted with voices, and the excitement rose. The room quieted when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now, let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say that these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

At this, the doors at the end of the hall opened, and in poured about twenty girls, all wearing pale blue dresses. The scampered up the aisle, blowing butterflies and kisses everywhere, making nearly all the boys drool. To Christianna, and to Hermione and Ginny, it was quite a dumb show. Just an excuse for snobbish girls to show off what the they've got.

"And now our friends from the north," boomed Dumbledore, "please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

Again, the doors swung open, and in marched the men of the north. They brandished their staffs, swirling them around and hitting them against the ground, sending sparks up. Chris would have thought this a pretty cheap trick, if it had not been for the fact that they men performing these tricks were all tall, dark, and handsome. Now nearly all the girls were drooling. And then, at the back of the group, marching tall and serious, was none other than Viktor Krum. The Hall erupted in whispers at the famous Seekers presence. She could barely contain my excitement. First the World Cup and now the Triwizard Tournament.

"Your attention please!" continued Dumbledore. "I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the Ministry as seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation Minister Bartimus Crouch." Applause rang out for this important figure.

But before Mr. Crouch could speak, lightning streaked across the ceiling, and great booms of thunder echoed throughout the hall. Many people began to scream, for nothing like this had ever happened before. Then, suddenly, a great streak of light originating from a corner behind the staff table hit the ceiling, causing it to return to a calm starry sky once more. A tall dark man stepped out of the shadows. He was a monster of a man, with a grotesque face.

It was a face unlike Christianna had ever seen. The face was covered by so many scars, it was as if to have been carved by wood. A large portion of his nose was missing. One eye was dark and beady, will the other was a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving without ceasing, without blinking, and was rolling in every direction. The stranger reached Dumbledore, and gave a warm handshake and hug. He then plopped down at the table, and began pulling plates of food towards him.

"I am proud to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody," said Dumbledore, smiling. The hall remained silent. Everyone was too transfixed on the new stranger to say anything.

The silence was broken when Mr. Crouch stepped in the front of the hall, and began to speak. "After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final." Once again, the hall erupted in noise, only this time out of protest than excitement. It took a yell from Dumbledore for silence to settle into the room.

A large box was placed at the front of the hall. Soon, it melted away, revealing a very crudely cut wooden goblet. Suddenly, the goblet erupted into blue flames. Christianna gasped…she had seen that before…

"The goblet of fire," said Dumbledore. "Anyone wising to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

-------

The following day at breakfast, Christianna and George Weasley were engaged in a heavy conversation regarding Zonko products, when Cedric walked over at sat down.

"Good morning Ced!" said Christianna happily.

"And a good morning to you too Chris!" he replied smiling. "Have you gotten your schedule yet?" he asked, holding up a white piece of parchment.

"Yeah, we've got Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Astronomy and Herbologytogether," she said.

"Brilliant. Right. Well, I'm off to the Quidditch field. Couple of the guys wanted to just play around a bit," he smirked.

"Well, be careful. It's about to storm," Christianna said pointing up at the ceiling, which was still rather stormy.

"What can I say? I love to play dangerously," he said, flashing a wicked grin. He nodded to George, then walked off, joining his friends. George made a rather suggestive noise.

"And what was that for, Mr. Weasley?" asked Christianna, shooting him an evil glare.

"Oh, nothing. It just looks like Cedric's taken a big gulp of some love potion," he said, his eyebrows raised.

"First Hermione, now you. Plus, you know no one else can have my heart than you George Weasley," she said jokingly.

"Ah, I might have known. I knew your love of Zonko products made you the girl after my own heart…" he said, fully of flamboyance, his red hair flying everywhere as he performed an elaborate bow.

"I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore." And with that, she walked off a big smile on her face.

-----

Christianna knocked gingerly on Dumbledore's door. She heard a gentle, "Come in," and opened the door. She never tired of seeing his office, full of magical objects and moving pictures and countless books. But her favorite aspect of the room was Fawkes, the phoenix. He flew over to her when she entered, and obliging, she brought out her arm to give him a roost.

"Still enamored with you, I see," said a voice towards the back of the office. Dumbledore stared at her through his half-moon spectacles, his wise eyes twinkling.

"I always have had a knack for animals," she said sheepishly.

"But I assume that is not the reason you came to visit me this morning. However, if that was indeed your purpose, then by all means, don't let me intrude. He is oftentimes exceedingly more interesting than I." A smile tugged at the corners of Dumbledore's mouth.

"No, Headmaster," she said, suddenly very aware of Dumbledore's penetrating stare.

"Well then, Ms. Greenwood. Please sit down and enlighten me as to your coming here this morning," he said, motioning toward a chair. She obliged and sat down.

"When I was at the World Cup, I had more visions. Dreams actually. I think they're starting again." This got his attention. He gazed at her over his half-moon spectacles. His silence, though disconcerting, was also comforting. He was obviously concerned about this, considering a few more wrinkles were added to his already furrowed brow.

"And what was the content of these new dreams?" he asked.

"Well, I saw the Dark Mark before it appeared, and I saw the goblet of fire, brimming with the blue flames, illuminating the Great Hall. Both have already come true. I'm worried that I will have more, and they will be of a darker nature than these." She looked up at him anxiously. He was silent, pondering over this new information. After a few moments, he got up and walked over to one of his bookshelves, and gazed at the many bobbles he had. Then, with a sigh, he turned to her and spoke.

"When you first told me of your visions four years ago, I sensed something in you. I am sure you are aware that these visions are not a part of your average physic powers. These visions are deeper, hold more meaning, but as to their final purpose, I do not know. I am afraid that only you can master these dreams, and only you will find their ultimate meaning." He stared at her intently.

"But…I'm terrified of them…I have been from the beginning. I never know what to do. Someone always ends up getting hurt. I feel guilty because I could have stopped them, and yet when I have them I don't know what to make of them, and then when I finally do, it's too late to do anything…and that Hat must have made a mistake sorting me into Gryffindor because I am positive that I have no courage whatsoever when it comes to acting on these visions…" She sighed heavily. Dumbledor raised his eyebrows. She had just spoken a flurry of words, but he continued on as if it was normal to speak a thousand words a minute.

"Be assured, Ms. Greenwood, that the Sorting Hat has yet to make a mistake when it comes to sorting people into their proper houses. I am more than confident that when the time comes, you will find your strength to do whatever it is that needs to be done. But I am also afraid that whatever has to be done, in accordance with your visions, will fall onto your shoulders, and yours alone. These were given to you. This _immense power_ was given to you. You have been given glimpses into the foggy future. The possibilities are endless. Use this power well…If you do not find a way, no one will. And I hate to be a negligent headmaster, but I am afraid I have a meeting with the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I trust you know your way out." He rested his hand reassuringly on her shoulder, and gave her a quick nod.

"Thank you, Headmaster," and with that, she made her way out to the lake, where she planned to rest, and think over what all she just learned.

* * *

_Wow...now wasn't that exciting. Now please, review! Tell me what you think! Hints, suggestions, comments, concerns, ideas, whatever...just send them my way and I promise that I won't hate you!_

_But if not I might just have to sic my winged monkies on you...don't make me use the monkies...they're pretty nasty..._


	4. Beginning

Hey, sorry for the lack of updates. And that its a short chapter. I've just been...preoccupied lately. Beggin your pardon. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

Christianna quickly made her way across the large green expanse of the Hogwarts grounds. Her eyes were laced with confusion and fear, and her face was strained. She was deep in thought about what Dumbledore had said concerning her visions, and the strength she would need.

_I don't have that strength. I never had it. What if I never find it? What then? Why are these dreams coming back now? What is going to happen to me?_

Closing her eyes, she sat against the old willow tree, and took in the day's peace, trying to settle her racing mind. Footsteps drew near. She opened her eyes to see Cedric standing over her. A smile spread across her face.

"Having fun, are we?" he teased.

"Well I was before you came along," she teased back. He sat down next to her. She could feel the warmth of his hand near hers, making her heart skip a beat. She pushed the frivolous thought away.

"You seem quiet." he said after a while.

"Just thinking. Having those dreams over the summer has not exactly given me the warm fuzzies," she said, while throwing pieces of bread into the lake. They both watched as a single tentacle reached up out of the murky depths and snatched it up.

"What is up with you and the dreams?" he asked.

"I didn't really know what to make of them. They are few and far between…but when I have them…they are of the most dark and sinister nature. It frightens me. And having them now, with what happened at the World Cup, and now the Tournament…I have this bad feeling…" she said, a frown on her face, still staring out across the water.

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know you can trust me, right?" he said, cupping her chin and making her face him. He stared at her while a small smile crept across his full lips.

"Yes, and I do, I just need time. I'll eventually make sense of all of it. But for now, let's just enjoy this last day of freedom…" she said, smiling again.

"Now there's the Chris I know, and I agree. Today is too good of a day to pass up." Any worries she had were soon banished away by Cedric's smile.

-----

The one thing that Christianna looked forward to most was her new Care of Magical Creatures class. When the day finally arrived, it took everything to keep from running down the green to Hagrid's hut. As she approached, a light reflecting off of a window on Hagrid's hut hit her squarely in the face. Christianna was nearly blinded, but through the luminosity, she heard a voice...

"_And the Hogwarts' champion is…Cedric Diggory…"_ Christianna stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Chris, are you alright?" said Cedric from above. She lifted her head off the grass.

"I'm fine, just tripped over a rut. You know how clumsy I can get," she said through a laugh. Cedric smiled, and walked next to her in silence, simply enjoying her company.

_What the hell was that?_ she asked herself. _First I see the future, now I hear it? Does this mean Cedric will be in the Triwizard Tournament?_

Hagrid's booming voice broke Christianna from her musings.

"Welc'm to Care of Magical Creatures, Year 6. I've got loads of great things planned for yer lot this year. But firs', today you all are going to sep'rate into partners, and then come on over here and pick out a bowtruckle. I'll want a detailed drawin' of one before the end of the class."

Christianna began to look around, wondering on who to be partners with, and secretly wishing it was Cedric again. Sure enough, after spinning around full circle, she came face to face with none other than Cedric.

"Christianna, will you be my partner?" he asked, getting down on one knee. This made Christianna giggle.

"Why yes, Cedric Diggory, I will be your partner."

"Wonderful, now let's go and pick out one of those bowtruckles." Cedric took her hand, and together they made their way over to a cage, which housed the little creatures. A number of people were ahead of them, so they had to wait in line. Cedric stood next to her, close enough that Chris could feel the heat from his body against hers. She imagined what it would feel like to have that body pressed against hers, to have his hot breath down her neck, to taste his sweet lips…._Snap out of it!_ she yelled at herself. She glanced over at Cedric, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. _I wonder what he's thinking about that's got him so concentrated…_

Once everyone had their own bowtruckle, each group got to work on their diagrams. Cedric and Christianna worked quietly side by side underneath a giant maple tree. The light from the noonday sun fell broken through the leaves, casting a warm glow on the two friends. Glancing up, Christianna studied Cedric. He was bent over his sheet of parchment, clearly focusing on his work, and his gray eyes shone with determination. His broad shoulders framed a strong body. She could remember what it was like to be held by him, and to feel those warm hands upon her own.

A call of a nearby bird broke Christianna from her "studies". She returned to her assignment. However, the silence soon became pressing, and she longed to break it.

"Hey Ced…are you thinking of entering the Tournament?" she asked, peering over the edge of her parchment. He looked up at her.

"Well…yeah…I was thinking about it. Why, are you going to?"

"I can't. My birthday isn't for another month. But that's awesome that you're going to."

"It's scary though. The tasks are supposed to test you in the most brutal way, they're almost cruel…" he said, his voice hinting at fear. Christianna reached over and took his hand.

"You know you can always trust me," she said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes…I know," he said, smiling shyly. A loud gong signaled the end of class. All the students turned in their diagrams, packed up their things, and headed back to school.

"So, when are you going to do it?" Christianna asked Cedric.

"I don't know…but I will."

"And I'll be next to you all the way," said Christianna assuringly.

"I was hoping you'd said that," he said as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

* * *

How do you like them apples? That's right! Reviews and/or suggestions are welcome... 


	5. Wondrous

Hey...the new chappie is here. I tried to focus more on Cedric's emotions in this one, to illustrate the feelings he will experience in later chapters. Hope you enjoy. Dance, kiss, schmooze, read, review, go home happy, what do you say?

* * *

The next few days passed without much excitement, except for the fact that whispers were around every turn and filling every hall…whispers about the famous Triwizard Tournament…whispers about who would enter, who would win, who would die. Speculations and bets. Visions of glory and gore. The excitement for Thursday night became a palpable force felt by all members of the Hogwarts community. Even teachers could be heard discussing possible champions or inquiring to students on their submissions. As the formidable day loomed closer, Christianna noticed how Cedric became more and more anxious and edgy. She would often have to nudge him in class to wake him from whatever daydream he slipped into. She knew it had to be because of the Tournament, but she waited until he approached her to say anything about it.

Wednesday, to the dismay of everyone except Christianna, was cold and wet, with ominous clouds hovering in the gloomy sky. When she met George Weasley with a huge grin at breakfast, he glared at her.

"Why are you so bloody chipper this morning?" he grumbled.

"One, I have had my coffee, and two, I love the rain."

"Yeah, you and only you, babe," Fred put in, while piling his plate full of steaming buttermilk pancakes. Christianna just shrugged, took one last swig of her orange juice, and went to the library for her study hall.

Care of Magical Creatures was miserable today for any who went, due to the fact that it was always held outside, rain or shine. Today, they were studying water sprites; a specialty, considering they cannot usually be seen. They only venture out of their watery hovels when either no one is around to see them, or it rains. Christianna was enraptured with the beautiful and mystifying creatures. Cedric, on the other hand, was oblivious and distracted. This worried Christianna, but again, she was not the confrontational person. Her worries were short-lived, however. Once class was over, Christianna was met by a very nervous looking Cedric, who obviously wanted to speak his mind.

"Chrissy, we need to talk…" he began.

"I know. I've been wanting to talk to you all week, but I figured I would let you have your space until you were ready to." He stared at her for a moment, slightly taken-aback.

"Really? All week?"

"Well, not all week, considering it's only Wednesday. But yes, since Saturday." She blinked up at him, rain water dripping from her brunette hair.

"It's about the Tournament. I want to enter, but…."

"But you're afraid of having to face unknown dangers in front of the whole school, letting everyone down, and being known as the Boy Who Lost. Well, get over it. One, you're not going to loose. Two, everyone will be rooting for you…well…maybe not the Slytherins, but I sure as hell will be in the stands every task waving a huge banner that you can see, and when you do you will become so joyful that you will win with flying colors." She stopped for a breath.

"That was certainly a mouthful," he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"And three," she continued through a grin, "is that even if you don't win, I will still be your friend. And I'm the best friend anyone can possibly have so why would you even want anything else." She gave him a sarcastic look. He just smiled, the nervous look in his eyes replaced by assurance.

"So you think I should go for it?" he asked, hesitantly.

"What do you think I've been telling you for the past ten minutes. Of course I want you to! And I know you will do _wondrously_." She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. His steel gray ones still reflected a sense of uneasiness.

"Listen…you're my best friend, Ced. I have faith in that friendship. I have faith in you. And I know that Thursday night, your name will pop out of that goblet, that you'll kick ass, and that you'll go down in history as Hogwart's champion."

She gazed up into his eyes, and her heart skipped a beat at what she saw. In those eyes, she saw fear, doubt, frustration, sincerity, love, and passion. She felt her heart laugh, cry, cower, and stand tall. He was just as confused about what to do as she was about her dreams. But what she also saw reflecting back at her, was courage. An intense form of bravery. A deep determination. She smiled, despite the fact that she was suddenly weak at the knees.

"You're going to do fine…" she whispered at last.

"You think so?" he asked again, now just wanting the reassurance.

"I know so."

"Well then, let's go win this thing!"

Their laughter rang out loud and clear across the swampy grounds of Hogwarts. Cedric and Christianna ran across the lawn, splashing in the puddles, getting soaked to the bone, but both with broad smiles across their faces.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this!" he yelled over the torrential downpour.

"And why not Mr. Diggory…"

"I don't know." He paused for a moment. "Do you really think we can do this?"

Christianna stopped. Cedric, sensing that she was no longer with him, turned around to find her standing alone in the rain. She was certainly a sight. The rain fell down on both of them. Her rich brunette hair was now a matted mess of tangles, sticking to her face. The black school robes now hung heavy and drenched upon her curvy form. She stared at him with frustration on her face, and her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. He rolled his eyes and stalked over to her.

"What do you want now?" he sighed.

"I want you to get over yourself," she said exasperated.

"Don't you think that's harsh," he shouted over the rain.

"No. You can do this." The rain was like a shroud. It clouded the world around them, and it was as if they were all alone. The noise of the rain pressed in on all sides.

"How do you know?" he asked sincerely, leaning in close.

"Because I know you…" she said, almost whispering, but Cedric heard every word. She gave a small smile, and her warm eyes peered up into his. His mood softened, and he nodded.

"That's good enough for me."

The doors to the Great Hall burst open, and two drenched students ran in, both laughing. Cedric walked forward towards the glowing goblet, much to the applause of the Hogwarts students. He glanced back at Christianna and his friends, giving a weak smile. Looking forward towards the fateful cup, he swallowed, and stepped forward across the age line. He peered into the vibrant blue flames, reached up, and let his piece of parchment become consumed by the fire. Everyone cheered and congratulated, and a great swelling of pride arouse in his chest. Heartily laughing, he launched himself into his group of friends, where he was met with many words of encouragement and pats on the back. Through the throng, he found himself face to face with Christianna, who was beaming up at him.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Wondrous."

* * *


	6. Blue Flames

Sorry about the long wait. Had to say good-bye to senior year and let me tell you, there is so much to do! But that is over and done with and now summer is here. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for Christianna.

* * *

A cacophony of voices reverberated off the walls of the Great Hall on Thursday night. The whispers and rumors had escalated all week. The students and teachers all found seats inside the hall and waited in eagerness. Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the Goblet of Fire. The champion selection had come at last.

Christianna sat next to Fred and George Weasley, who had just that morning successfully been rid of their white beards, in painful anticipation. Every small sound in the quiet hall only made her pulse sky-rocket. Her eyes were glazed and distant while her hands were white at the knuckles. George glanced over at her.

"Chris, are you alright? It's not like your name might come out," he whispered to her.

"No, but someone else's might…" she breathed, quickly darting her eyes to the Hufflepuff table where a certain someone was bent over in concentration, eyes on the floor. Understanding lit his face.

"Don't worry. I'm sure pretty-boy will do fine," he whispered jokingly. Christianna smiled weakly, though her face remained ghostly white.

The flames grew and shone with a vibrant blue light. Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were chosen for the competing schools, and everyone cheered their names. However, the hall grew silent again with anticipation for the final selection. The flames grew, and a single piece of paper floated down into the hands of Dumbledore. The moment of truth had come.

Christianna held her breath, her heart racing, and her legs weak. For her, time stood still as a flurry of thoughts filled her mind. What would she do if Cedric was a champion? She would support him, of course. But what if more terrifying visions came? Would she be able to handle them? Would she be able to find the strength that Dumbledore told her she needed? Her thoughts were cut short by the voice of Dumbledore.

"The Hogwarts Champion…Cedric Diggory!"

The hall erupted in screams and cheers. Christianna let go of the breath she had not realized she was holding. Her eyes scanned the hall for him. She smiled when she saw that he was walking towards her, grinning broadly. His walk was slow, his path obstructed by practically everyone wanting to shake his hand or pass on a word of congratulation. When he finally did make it to her, his hair was tousled. He had a habit of running his fingers through his hair when he was nervous, at a loss for words, or was in deep thought. This was one of the moments where all he could do was smile. She reached out to give him a hug and was swept up into his arms.

"I expect a very big banner…" he managed to mumble into her ear. They both laughed at the inside joke. Soon his form was disappearing through the doorway at the end of the hall and she was left with a heart full of pride and a small voice of doubt in her mind.

Suddenly the hall once more grew very quiet, filled with unease and disbelief. Christianna turned around to face the goblet. It was glowing red and arms of light were branching out from the cup. Dumbledore hesitantly approached the goblet, and all stared at it in confusion.

Christianna was transfixed by the excruciatingly bright fire and her sight was consumed. Her mind was filled with the light and a solid form grew.

_A dark blueish-gray head with horns and flaming eyes appeared out of the tunnel. From its mouth and nostrils came bluish smoke. It paced back and forth on silver-taloned claws and large wings. It lifted its head as far as the chain would allow it and bellowed a roar into the sky that shook the very ground it stood on._

"Harry Potter!" yelled another voice. Christianna jolted back. Everyone was looking towards the front of the hall, where Harry now stood looking back at them, fear and confusion lacing every feature. Her breath came in short gasps as the realization of what she just saw hit her square in the face. Both Hermione and George looked at her with concern.

"Chris, what is it, what did you see?" whispered Hermione.

"Dragons…" she hissed in terror. "The first task is dragons."

* * *

Liked it. Then tell me so.

Didn't like it. Then tell me so.

Either way, just hit that nifty little button and review for me. Heck, I might even throw in a free smoothie for your time.


	7. Changes

Here's a nice long one for you...took me a while. I hope that it suits your taste. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Well, hope you enjoy the new chappie!

* * *

When Christianna rolled over in her bed the following morning, it took her a moment to remember why she felt so uneasy. Then, looming in her mind's eye, she saw the enormous horned head of the dragon and all of her apprehension returned, causing her stomach to roll and her head to spin.

_I can't tell Cedric about the task…that would be cheating_, she thought to herself._ But if I don't tell him he could get hurt. But he knew about the danger when entering so it isn't my fault that he's battling a dragon…wait…a DRAGON! He could be killed. He's one of your best friends…what am I going to do?_ Christianna, knowing she would go crazy if she let herself think too much, grudgingly got out of bed and got ready for the new day.

---

A very solemn looking Christianna groggily sipped her coffee at breakfast. She looked up to see a quiet Cedric sit down across from her. She smiled despite herself. At least she wasn't the only one with a lot on their mind. Fred and George were oblivious to their friends' silence and instead whispered to one another about a way to get Filch back for taking all their dung bombs.

A troop of teenage girls sheepishly came up behind Cedric asking for autographs, of which he willingly gave. When he was done signing he suddenly realized just how quiet Christianna was.

"Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine…I didn't sleep well last night," she lied. He smiled reassuringly at her, and both fell back into their preoccupied silence.

This behavior went on for two whole weeks. Both Cedric and Christianna fought and struggled against internal battles. She had not had any new visions, but the dragon's face would appear in her dreams a few times a week. She could not bring herself to tell him about it.

Cedric became more and more on edge as the dreaded day neared. The fact that he did not even know what the task was did not help his state of mind at all. Every day he would have spell battles in empty classrooms to practice jinks, curses, and advanced dueling techniques, just in case he might need some long forgotten archaic charm to protect himself in the task.

One day, Christianna found herself among the back shelves in the library. She had to write an extended essay for Professor Sprout and had found the book she needed, but was frustrated to realize that it was well beyond her reach. Standing on her tip-toes, Christianna stretched with all her might to grab the book, but to no avail.

Suddenly, a very nervous looking Cedric appeared from behind the neighboring isle.

"Ced…what's wrong?" she asked.

"Dragons…the first task is dragons. Potter just told me. Fleur and Krum already know…" Cedric stopped short. He now found himself staring down at a very guilty looking Christianna. Her attempt to reach the book was forgotten.

"What? Did you already know about the dragons?" he asked.

"Yes…" was all she managed to mumble.

"How?" he asked with confusion.

"My visions…" she replied. Realization lit his face.

"And you couldn't find it in you to tell me?" he yelled, now very cross.

"It wasn't as easy as that," she tried to begin.

"Have you seen me, Chris? I've been going crazy over this task. And here I find out that you could have told me the whole time…" His eyes had turned to stone as he glared down at her.

"Well, if you had opened your eyes you would have seen me going through a similar thing. Do you think I like these visions? They terrify me…"

"You told me you were fine."

"Cedric, when a girl says she's fine she never means it. Now, I'm sorry that you're upset, truly I am, but I am still trying to figure out these visions and what they mean."

"You still could have told me," he said, his voice beginning to calm down.

"That would have been cheating."

"Potter told me…" he began.

"Harry is like that, always trying to help…And now I will help you," she said with a shy smile.

"I thought that was cheating," he shot back at her.

"I'm trying to make it up to you. Now, the dragon I saw was blue-gray and had blue smoke coming out of its mouth. If we put our two heads together, I'm sure we can figure out where that puts us and then we'll go from there." She looked up at him, a hopeful smile on her face. After a moment, he returned it and ran a large hand through his already mussed hair.

"Just promise me that next time you'll trust me enough to tell me these things, ok?" he said, looking intently at her. Glancing up from the book shelf, she smiled.

"I will and I do. It's just these visions are…"

"Unsettling, I know. But it unsettles me that you don't ask for help. I'm here for you Chrissy." Cedric placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the face.

"I want you to know that."

"I do," she said, suddenly very aware of their closeness and the warmth that spread from his body to hers.

"Good," he said, releasing her from his hold. "Now all I have to do is defeat a dragon…" he laughed.

With a slight pang of regret at their sudden separation, Christianna joined Cedric in rummaging through the dusty volumes of the library.

---

Another week came and went, and Cedric and Christianna were still spending hours on end in the library, so much so that it became their main place to hang-out. The two friends had large books spread out around them on one of the back tables. Both were bent over, noses inches from the page, scanning the many lines for any clue as to how to defeat a dragon.

"I can't do this any more!" cried a very frustrated Cedric. He slammed the book shut and shoved it away from him in a fury. "I should just give up now. Face it Chris, there is no way I am going to be able to get past a dragon."

"Ced, don't give up. You're just getting frustrated and distracted," she said, trying to calm his nerves.

"Me? Distracted? What made you think that?" he said sarcastically. "It's not like in a week I have to go up against a fire-breathing monster in front of the whole school with no game plan."

Christianna stared at him sympathetically, knowing that he was under a lot of pressure and stress. _I know I wouldn't be able to do it_, she thought. Sighing heavily, Cedric just closed his eyes and leaned his head against the chair, leaving Christianna to her thoughts.

_If only he wasn't so distracted…_

"That's it!" she suddenly exclaimed. Cedric opened one eye and stared at her stoically.

"That is what, Chris?"

"Distraction! You can't stun the dragon because it's hide is too thick, but you can distract it. Make it go for something that's easier to catch than you!" She looked at him eagerly. Cedric was quiet for a moment as he thought the plan over. Little by little a smile grew across his face.

"You are a genius Chris!" He rushed over to her and swiftly picked her up out of her chair and spun her around, hugging her fiercely. "You just saved my butt you know," he said while putting her down.

"Well, a butt like yours is worth saving," she said, a suggestive grin on her face. Astonishment lit his face.

"I don't think I have ever heard you say something like that, Ms. Greenwood," he said, taking a step closer. Christianna saw something new flash behind his eyes, but it was soon replaced with his normal friendly stare.

"Can't a girl have a little fun now and again?"

"She certainly is entitled to, especially when her birthday is in two days."

"Oh my goodness, it is isn't it? I had entirely forgotten! This tournament and helping you 'distracted' me." She leaned up against the book shelf as Cedric smiled at her.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" she replied.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" he asked.

"I have no idea…honestly," she said, looking up at him.

"Well, I guess it'll have to be a surprise then, eh?" he said grinning wolfishly.

"I always like a good surprise."

"Then a surprise it is…"

---

_She was in the arena, waiting for the canon to sound. A deep noise echoed from the tunnel as a large shadow moved in the darkness. Blue smoke issued forth from the cavity, casting everything in a strange haze._

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Christianna sat straight up in bed. "That was a close one," she whispered to herself. Looking around for the source of her alarm, she saw a barn owl perched outside her tower window. Upon opening the window, the owl fluttered in onto her bed and held out its leg for her. Christianna untied the note and gave the owl a grateful head scratch. It cooed in return before flying out the window.

Christianna,

You are cordially invited to your birthday breakfast. Please meet your escort on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Come attired in your best (and in this case we mean p.js.).

Happy Birthday,

Cedric

Her mouth was open wide in astonishment and flattery. That he would go to so much trouble for her birthday made Christianna's heart flip. _He's just doing this for a friend…_she assured herself. All the same, she got out of bed with a silly grin on her face as she readied herself for the breakfast, green pajamas and all.

---

Barnabas the Barmy was a short stumpy man with obviously no intelligence at all, seeing how he willingly went into a pack of trolls that were armed with clubs. The tapestry that hung in the seventh floor corridor illustrated the clubbing of Barnabas, and, since all magical artworks moved, was quite a scene to behold. Christianna studied it with a mixture of disgust, morbid fascination, and shock. However, the scene disappeared from view as someone from behind covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" tickled a warm voice in her ear. Christianna laughed.

"Cedric…what good is a surprise if I can't see it?" she teased.

"Well, first I have to get to it. Wait just a moment, and no peeking," he said, his hands leaving their positions on her face. Carefully opening her eyes, Christianna was amused to see a very concentrated Cedric pacing back and forth pass a space of the wall three times. Suddenly, a door appeared. Christianna could have sworn that the wall was empty just a second before.

"Chris…" warned Cedric. "I said no peeking."

"And you believed I wouldn't?" she said jokingly.

"Ahh. Frailty, thy name is woman."

"You got that right buster. Oh, am I to be blinded again?" she asked as Cedric once again placed his hands over her eyes.

"You got that right buster," he mimicked. All she heard was their footsteps into an unknown room. Suddenly…

"SURPRISE!" Christianna opened her eyes to be met by the smiling faces of all her friends. Fred and George had managed to smuggle all sorts of food from the kitchens, all of which was placed on a long table. Another smaller table held a variety of brightly wrapped gifts. Christianna's eyes spanned the room in awe. It was all decorated in green, her favorite color, in an array of shades. Balloons flew all around as floating candles gave off showers of rainbow sparks. A giant banner flashing 'Happy Birthday Chris' hung on the wall.

A small tear trickled down her face. A worried Cedric looked at her with concern.

"Chrissy, are you ok?" he said, cupping her chin and brushing away the tear with his thumb.

"It's just all so perfect. Thank-you so much, Cedric." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck; a hug he instinctively returned. An extremely suggestive whistle broke them apart. Chris glared at the backs of Fred and George, who had suddenly became very interested in an arrangement of daisies.

Christianna thoroughly enjoyed all of her presents. She received a box of assorted Zonko products from Fred and George, chocolate frogs from Ron, a quill with different colored inks from Harry, and a book of fairy tales from Hermione. As everyone was enjoying the many food items, Cedric quietly came up behind her.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" he whispered. Christianna spun around. Cedric held out a small silver box for her. She stared down at it for a moment before taking it and opening it. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw what was inside. Inside the small box lay a beautiful necklace. Made of copper, it was fashioned with an adjustable chain. Charms of leaves, flowers, and dragonflies embedded with red jewels adorned the chain and twinkled in the light of the floating candles. Christianna glanced up at a very shy looking Cedric.

"Ced…it's beautiful…" she managed to whisper.

"I'm glad," he said, standing very close. "Here, let me put it on for you." She graciously accepted the offer and turned around as Cedric gently put the necklace around her neck and clasped it in the back. The feeling of his fingertips on the base of her neck gave Christianna goose bumps. She turned around so that he could admire his gift.

"It's perfect for you…" he whispered, a strange look in his eye.

"I had no idea you had such a refined taste in jewelry, Mr. Diggory. Should I be worried?" he teased. He just laughed and went over to help clean up.

Christianna said good-bye to all of her friends as they left to go to their early classes. Hermione commented on the necklace, and gave her a significant wink before exiting. Soon, Cedric and Christianna were alone.

"Did you like your surprise?" he asked while blowing out the last of the floating candles.

"I loved it. Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"I have one question though," she said.

"And what might that be?" he asked, coming to stand in front of her.

"Why go to all this trouble for me?" she asked hesitantly, knowing what answer she wanted, yet knowing she would never get it. He studied her for a moment, and then took a step closer, so that they were only inches apart.

"I would have thought it was obvious…" he said softly. She stared up into his eyes and saw the same flash of something that she saw in the library. He brought his hand up and cradled her face.

"You are my best friend, and I wanted this day to be perfect," he said, his eyes staring deep into her own. For a moment, they stood like that…Their faces were so close…Hesitantly Cedric leaned in closer.

Without warning, the bell signaling the end of breakfast reverberated throughout the castle. Cedric suddenly broke apart and with a hasty "Good-bye" left Christianna alone.

She stood there, breathless and unmoving. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were flushed.

_What just happened?_ she asked herself. _What almost happened?_ _Did he almost…no…we are just friends. But then, what was that? Stupid bell…_

Despite her confusion, Christianna knew that she had just glimpsed something very important.

* * *

Don't applaude...just send money. No. I'm kidding.

Please review. And if you have any ideas as to scenes or senarios to put in the story just let me know. I am always up for advice!


End file.
